


Headlights on Dark Roads

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him wants to fight it, to throw the bag away and never look back, but there’s that other part, probably Mick’s self reappearing, that’s urging him to open the bag. Steve sits still for another breath before deciding; fuck it, no one’s here. No one will know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlights on Dark Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my plushy/furry square in kink bingo. Thanks to Somehowunbroken for the beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** If I owned Hawaii Five-0, it wouldn't be suitable for general consumption. Title borrowed from the song of the same title by Snow Patrol.

It’s a black plastic bag sitting on Steve’s coffee table. There’s nothing ominous about it; no bombs about to explode, but the contents still affect Steve in nearly the same way. He’s sitting on the couch, staring at the bag, and trying to stop his leg from bouncing. His blood is racing, adrenaline filling his system. It’s sexual too, but that’s not really what this is about for Steve. He knows who to blame it on; he had a girlfriend back in high school that was real into the scene, and she got him hooked. For months, they were Raina Silverfur and Mick Lightfoot. Steve remembered the conventions, the beach gatherings, and it had been such a fun time in his life that he’d been heartbroken when Raina had moved to the mainland. His father had found his accessories not long after that and put a swift end to the whole thing.

Steve hadn’t thought about this in years, but it all came flooding back as he and Danny had stood in the crowded convention hotel, watching the people dressed up as Star Trek and comic characters pass. Steve’s focus had zeroed in on the first furry he saw, a woman holding the end of her long panther tail in hand. She was in a tight black lycra suit that showed off all her curves, and nestled in her hair were two neat, rounded cat’s ears. She caught him staring and winked, showing off her cats eye contacts, but Steve looked away quickly, unwilling to draw Danny’s attention.

As they went in search of Psycho Kitty, Danny made stupid jokes about the people they passed and Steve had to resist the urge to sock him. It had been a long time since this was his scene, but he still didn’t like the implications that Danny was throwing around about them.

Really, Steve should have _known_ that Psycho Kitty was a furry, but it still caught him off guard. She was a housecat, an animal to fit her persona name, and Steve had to like that about her. Steve felt it when they went to leave; this sudden burst of panic, like if he didn’t take it back right away he never would. Making some excuse about finding a bathroom, Steve sent Danny on to the car and then circled back to the vendor’s booths. He didn’t have much time, so he’d grabbed the first things that fit his old persona. Red faced, he’d paid for them in cash though the vendor didn’t say anything. He was in full getup himself, so Steve couldn’t feel too uncomfortable.

Hiding the bag from Danny had been interesting, but he’d managed it, somehow. Once the case was over, Steve made his excuses and got home without anyone else on the team following him. Now, he’s sitting in his living room, the bag in front of him. Part of him wants to fight it, to throw the bag away and never look back, but there’s that other part, probably Mick’s self reappearing, that’s urging him to open the bag. Steve sits still for another breath before deciding; fuck it, no one’s here. No one will know.

His hand is shaking as he opens the bag. A shock of red fur is visible and Steve has to close his eyes for a moment and breathe. Reaching in, he pulls the fox tail out of the bag and sits back on the couch, stroking the soft faux-fur lightly. The clip that holds the tail on glints in the lamp light invitingly. Steve shudders and stands up.

He remembers how to work the clasp easily, the years not dampening the muscle memory, and when the tail is in place, Steve stands loosely, feeling the weight and presence of it. He takes a half step and a turn, a grin sliding over his face as he feels the tail fan out and twist behind him. Something he’s never noticed was tight in his gut eases as Mick’s tail settles against his ass again.

Steve turns again and digs into the bag. The solid butt plug attachment for the tail brushes Steve’s fingers, but he ignores it. It had come with the tail, but he doubts he’ll ever use it. Sure he and Raina had a lot of fun, but he’s not looking for a partner now. Digging past the plug, he finds what he’s looking for and pulls out the soft ears. Steve grimaces at the band that’s holding the ears together. He’s annoyed that they were all he’d been able to find on such short notice. Eventually he’ll go see if Raina’s favorite store is still open; they sell the nice ears there.

For now, these will work, Steve decides as he slips them on. Slowly, he turns to look at himself in the dark window; Mick stares back at him. Steve’s hard in his pants now, excited by the sensations of having these pieces of him back- of having Mick back.

Steve drops into a sudden crouch and then jumps up and spins, feeling the movement of both the ears and tail. Mick grins back at him from the window. Steve moves again, the little hop-steps Mick always loved and that Steve’s not done in years. Steve’s blood is singing as he moves, but then something in the window reflection catches his eye. Steve freezes as he recognizes Danny standing in the doorway to the living room. His mouth is open, eyes huge, and a sixer of beer is hanging precariously in one loose hand.

A million excuses fly through Steve’s head, but none of them can get past his lips. He squirms a little, resisting the urge to pull off the ears; the damage has been done already. Danny jerks a little as Steve squirms and he nearly drops the beer before hastily putting it down. Steve watches as Danny stands back up straight, never taking his eyes off Steve.

Steve wants to say something, feels like he should rebuke Danny for not knocking, but he still can’t get anything out. He can feel Mick though, sliding through his brain and staring out from his eyes. Danny’s lips are slightly parted, he’s breathing fast, and he has yet to take his eyes off Steve for even a second. The signs are pointing to the night not being a total catastrophe, and before Steve can stop himself, he tilts his head slightly, inviting.

Danny coughs and finally tears his gaze away. “Steve,” he speaks, but his voice is a rough whisper.

Steve grins and finally lets himself slip back into the persona he used to embody all those years ago. “Hey,” he answers, surprised at how gone his voice already sounds. They’d established previously on nights after hard cases that Danny was into him, but he was obviously into this too. Steve reaches behind him and lets his hand glide down the tail before pulling the end of it around his hip and watches Danny shudder. “Like this, huh?”

Danny groans and shakes his head. “I shouldn’t, I really shouldn’t,” he almost says to himself.

“Why?” Steve asks, curious. He’s still playing with his tail, letting the soft fibers run through his fingers.

Danny’s hands move, gesturing, but no sound is coming out of his mouth. He’s staring at Steve’s fingers in the red and white fur of the tail and he swallows hard again. Steve smiles and takes a step toward Danny, who suddenly looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’m not gonna say anything to anyone, you know,” Steve reminds him as he takes another step forward.

“Yeah,” Danny breathes.

“So?” Steve makes it a question as he moves closer to Danny.

Danny’s fingers spasm a little and he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Steve lets the tail go and feels it sway from side to side as it settles back against his ass. He takes that final step that puts him into Danny’s space and cocks his head. “Wanna?”

“Christ,” Danny groans, and then he’s all over Steve, kissing him like a starving man. His arms wrap around Steve’s waist and he’s got his hand at the base of Steve’s spine, feeling where the tail is attached to Steve’s pants.

Steve moans and is about to grind against Danny, but Danny’s already shuddering and pressing his hips closer with jerky movements. His hands grip Steve’s ass, his thumbs on the tail as he comes in his pants. “Jesus,” he croaks after a few breaths. His forehead is pressed into Steve’s collarbone as he composes himself.

“Hey,” Steve prods, pulling back a little so Danny has to look up. “You’re not going to freak out, are you?”

Danny laughs, and it’s a little higher than normal. “I donno. It’s kinda hard to say what I’m going to do when I walk into my partner’s house and see him playing with his tail like something out of a fucking wet dream.”

“Danny,” Steve cups Danny’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Come here,” he says when the kiss is over. He leads Danny over to the couch and stands him in front of it. Slowly, he unbuckles Danny’s pants and then works the fly down. “Let’s get you out of these, yeah?”

Danny’s hands are still a little shaky, but he helps Steve get the pants and boxers off his hips before he sits down. Steve unties Danny’s shoes and pulls them off, followed quickly with his socks and the slacks and underwear. When he looks back up from his place kneeling between Danny’s shins, Danny’s watching him with dark eyes as he works on the buttons of his shirt. “You are so fucking hot,” Danny tells him softly.

Steve grins and moves forward until he’s pressed against the couch between Danny’s thighs. He reaches up and helps Danny by removing the tie, then sits back and watches Danny take care of the shirt. Danny’s not hard again, but Steve knows that’s just a matter of time.

When Danny’s naked, Steve leans forward and licks at Danny’s stomach, grinning against the skin as Danny’s stomach jerks. Hands are suddenly in Steve’s hair and Steve knows Danny’s touching the ears. Steve hums in pleasure and arches his neck a little, pressing his head into Danny’s strong hands. The position puts his face above Danny’s spent cock and he licks at it. Above him, Danny hisses softly. “Jesus, Steve, yeah.”

Steve tastes Danny’s come as he licks at his dick and he takes his time, cleaning every inch of warm skin before dipping down to softly suck Danny’s balls. Steve’s painfully hard inside his pants and he suddenly wishes he could take them off, but the tail would have to go too.

Then he remembers the butt plug. He sits back and looks up at Danny. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. Danny looks like he’s about to argue, but Steve shakes his head. “Don’t worry.”

Steve stands and turns to where the bag is still sitting on the coffee table. The lube is all the way upstairs, but it’s quick enough to get oil from the kitchen, so he goes in there before stripping. The ears are only off long enough for him to get rid of his shirt, and he isn’t going to take the tail and pants off until the plug is ready.

Quickly he slicks the plug with oil, wipes off his hands, and unbuckles his belt. Clipping the fox tail to the plug is easy and so is oiling up his fingers. He reaches behind him and slips a finger into himself but has to stop and breathe for a moment. He’s so worked up that if he’s not careful he’s going to lose it. Once he feels a little more in control, he works another finger inside and stretches himself quickly before picking the plug up off the counter. He looks at it for a minute, the tail swinging below it, then reaches back and presses it in. “Uhg,” he grunts as the widest part of the plug gets inside. It feels good, and the tail tugs on it gently as it sways.

Steve knows he’s got to get back into the living room, but as he turns and takes a step, he has to grab the counter and close his eyes. The plug moves when he does and presses against his prostate. “God,” he whispers. Collecting himself as best he can, he makes his way back into the living room.

Danny’s eyes are huge as Steve comes back into the room. “Holy fuck, Steve.”

Steve smirks and lowers himself back down to the floor between Danny’s legs. “I’m glad you like it.”

“That’s an understatement,” Danny chuckles, his hand back in Steve’s hair, fingers brushing the ears. “I think you’ve broken me.”

“Nah,” Steve kisses Danny’s thigh. Above him Danny jerks and moans as one of the furry ears brushes his cock. “Gonna make you hard again.”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees breathlessly.

Steve focuses on his task after that, licking and sucking at Danny’s slowly hardening cock. Steve can’t stop his own hips from moving sporadically, the plug massaging his prostate as he moves. He’s so worked up and is dying to come, but he wants to wait, wants to get Danny hard again first. Steve’s hands are on Danny’s hips, fingers curling between the seat cushions and Danny’s skin a little. Danny’s hands are in his hair, and Steve has to work now to take all of Danny into his mouth easily.

Steve’s dying for Danny to fuck him, but not at the expense of the tail. He knows there’s harnesses he can get that will keep the tail in place for sex, and it’s a possibility they’ll have to look into later. Christ, later. Steve’s thinking like there’s going to be a next time and from Danny’s reactions, it’s almost a sure bet. Steve groans around Danny’s now hard cock and sucks harder.

“Steve,” Danny’s hips jerk under Steve’s hands and Steve can imagine Danny’s head falling back against the back of the couch. The fingers in his hair spasm a little before Danny pulls them away and Steve hears him grip the couch cushions. Steve relaxes his throat and swallows Danny down, encouraged by the broken shout above him.

Steve pulls off and takes a breath looking up at Danny for a minute. The lamp light is low but it gives off enough light to see that Danny’s chest is slicked with sweat and his face is slack with pleasure. Steve nuzzles Danny’s balls before glancing up again to find Danny watching him. “Come here,” Danny whispers roughly.

Steve wants it too much to say no, so he stands and straddles Danny’s hips. Danny’s cock slips along the cleft of Steve’s ass as he settles and Steve moans, pressing forward to get some much needed friction on his own aching erection. Danny’s hands fall to Steve’s hips and he rocks against Steve’s ass. The head of Danny’s dick nudges against the plug and it startles a broken shout out of Steve’s throat.

“Want to fuck you,” Danny groans as Steve rocks against him. “Want to fuck you but I don’t, I don’t want you to take off the fucking tail.”

“We can get a harness,” Steve replies, voice wrecked. Danny shudders and they rock together, taking their pleasure in hard thrusts against each other’s skin.

Steve shifts a little and Danny’s cock is suddenly hitting the tail, not the plug, and Danny lets out a startled moan at the change in sensation and pulls Steve down tight against him as he comes. Steve feels the slick, wet heat and jerks, pressing hard against Danny’s stomach as he follows him over the edge.

In the aftermath they catch their breaths, still curled around each other in a sweaty, sticky, furry heap on the couch. Steve isn’t sure what to say again, but he knows they should talk about this. “I’ve always had a thing for this,” Danny starts suddenly as he slowly plays with Steve’s tail with lazy fingers. “I had a collection of pictures and stories when I was younger; used to jerk off to it all the time.

“Then, you know, adulthood happened. I went to college, moved a few times, then became a cop. Once I married Rachel and we had a kid, I tried not to think about it at all.” Danny rests his head against the back of the couch thoughtfully. “You know it’s actually pretty hard to _not_ think about furries when you have a daughter who likes animated movies about anthropomorphic animals.”

Steve chuckles from where he’s pressed himself against Danny’s neck. He shares the story of Raina and how he got into the whole scene while Danny slowly strokes his back. “I haven’t hardly thought about it for a long time,” he finishes.

“But you bought this stuff,” Danny starts, and Steve nods.

“I did,” he agrees. “It was an impulse. Seeing all those people at the convention…”

“Yeah,” Danny says quietly, and they sit in a comfortable silence for a moment.

“We should get cleaned up,” Steve finally says. Reluctantly, Danny lets him go and Steve shifts to get up. “Oh,” he hisses as the plug moves. Reaching around, he slowly works the plug out of his ass.

Danny watches him and the look on his face tells Steve that if Danny thought he could, he’d be interested in another round immediately. “We have the day off tomorrow,” Danny says quietly.

“Yeah,” Steve nods. He gets where Danny is going with the thought and smirks. “Wanna go see if we can find better ears and a harness?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed the soul, kudos discourage the muse


End file.
